


a tuesday tease

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cumplay, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, literally that's it this is just porn, thigh grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Lucas pouted, peering over his boyfriend’s shoulder and eyeing the papers and books spread out around his laptop on their coffee table. He had zero intention of continuing with his physics essay, but Mark didn’t need to know that, “I was doing so good though.”“You could be good for me instead?” Mark asked, somehow keeping his tone as polite as could be despite the mischievous glint in his eyes.





	a tuesday tease

**Author's Note:**

> sort of unbetaed, sort of not? tell me if there's anything glaringly wrong! enjoy <3

A quick peck, a murmured greeting, and one hundred and thirty pounds of boy plopping into his lap was what dragged Lucas from his studies.

Lucas gripped onto Mark’s hips, thumbs rubbing against the jut of his hip bones as Mark finds his balance. He opened his mouth to complain about the interruption - because really, he was being a Good Student™ and actually studying at the moment and he could do without the distraction - but his breath was instead stolen from his lungs, a wheeze the only thing able to escape. No one was allowed to blame him though, not when Mark was rocking down against the thigh he had straddled as soon as he dumped his backpack and shoes at the entrance to their apartment.

Mark grinned teasingly down at him, eyes sparkling as he slid his arms around the back of Lucas’ neck and leaned in with a smirk, “were you gonna say something?”

“Fuck you,” Lucas grumbled, hissing when Mark nudged the knee he had placed between Lucas’ legs forward pointedly. Hips grinding forward unconsciously, Lucas let his hands slide away from Mark’s hips, instead dropping them down to squeeze at Mark’s ass.

The younger jerked forward at the action, eyes narrowing as he threaded his fingers into Lucas’ hair. Lucas expected the harsh tug that followed soon after, easily letting Mark pull his head back until they were gazing at each other head on. Licking at his lips, Lucas sent him a soft smile and watched curiously as Mark let out a low moan and dragged his hips forward, the denim of his jeans giving him some nice friction against Lucas’ thigh but little else.

Dropping his head into the crook of Lucas’ neck, Mark started nipping his way up slowly, only stopping when he could whisper into Lucas’ ear, “take a study break.”

Lucas pouted, peering over his boyfriend’s shoulder and eyeing the papers and books spread out around his laptop on their coffee table. He had zero intention of continuing with his physics essay, but Mark didn’t need to know that, “I was doing so good though.”

“You could be good for me instead?” Mark asked, somehow keeping his tone as polite as could be despite the mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lucas couldn’t even _try_ to keep his whimper held back, the pitiful sound falling from his lips before Mark was even done speaking. Mark pulled back with a sharp grin, letting his hands drop from Lucas’ shoulders to instead start fiddling with his own belt. Huffing in amusement, Lucas simply watched as Mark struggled to shimmy out of his tight jeans, eyes set on the bulge he had already felt grinding down against his thigh.

“Help me take these off.”

Reaching a hand out, Lucas ignored the demand for help and instead pressed his hand over Mark’s dick, grinding the heel of his hand down curiously. The way Mark buckled was fascinating to watch, and Lucas snickered in amusement when the younger had to grasp onto his shoulder in an effort not to topple off of his lap.

Smacking his hand away from his crotch, Mark was merciless when he reached up to pinch at Lucas’ ear, unrelenting in his grip even as his boyfriend pleaded for mercy, “don’t be a dickhead.”

“I’d much rather touch the head of your dick,” Lucas agreed with a grin.

Mark stilled for a moment, staring down at him blankly, before moving to get off of his lap, “you know, on second thought-”

Laughing loudly, Lucas gripped at his ass once again, raising his leg up as he pulled Mark towards him. It resulted in Mark grinding against his thigh again, leaving both of them gasping at the sensation. Mark didn’t put up much of a struggle after that, threading his hands through Lucas’ hair so that he could once again tilt the elder’s head back, shifting it into a perfect position so that he could lean down and fit their lips together.

It wasn’t tame in the slightest, both of them recoiling in an instant when their teeth clashed together. Mingling laughter and a bit of adjustment had them leaning back in, the rush fading away for slow and sensual. Mark was nibbling on Lucas’ lower lip, tongue darting out demandingly, and Lucas easily let his mouth fall open as he busied himself with working Mark’s jeans down his thighs.

It was a bit difficult to multitask - Mark was a _good_ kisser, and these pants were annoyingly tight - but he eventually managed to get them down enough for Mark to pull away. The younger was barely off his lap for a second, hurriedly peeling the pants off and retaking his spot. Lucas didn’t wait to replace his hands on Mark’s ass, squeezing curiously now that he only had Mark’s boxer briefs as a barrier. As experienced numerous times before, it felt _good_ , and Lucas couldn’t wait to peel them off as well.

“I still don’t know why you wear jeans to class when you just come back and sleep,” Lucas commented idly, leaning forward to start sucking on the side of Mark’s neck.

Mark huffed, rolling his eyes, “what else would I tease you with in the mornings?”

“You could literally just touch my dick for a few minutes and I’d be just as blue balled as I was when I had to watch you get dressed this morning,” Lucas deadpanned.

Mark couldn’t help laughing at the reminder. It really was a great past time of his, whenever he had to attend his early morning class every Tuesday and Thursday. He didn’t particularly _like_ having to get dressed so early in the morning, but it was worth it for the way Lucas peeked out from his blanket burrito and eyed him hungrily. If he put an extra little swing in his hips - he had lessons from the ultimate tease, Ten, to thank for that - on his way out of their bedroom, then that was neither here nor there.

Unfortunately this morning Lucas had strayed from their normal routine, actually following Mark to the kitchen. That was what eventually led to their current position, because Mark had been driven mad during the entire two hours he had been gone. His libido demanded  recompense for it’s suffering. A consolation, if you will. Mark’s boyfriend had to pay, because how _dare_ he kiss him like that so early in the morning. How _dare_ he grab at Mark’s ass and drag him forward, making sure that Mark was able to feel Lucas’ morning wood pressing up against his stomach. Worst of all, how _dare_ he do all of that before wishing Mark a good day and retreating back to the sanctuary of their bed. The _nerve_ of this boy, truly.

Revenge in mind, Mark was quick to strip himself of his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder. Lucas watched it’s descent, frowning when the fabric landed on the coffee table and unsettled one of his stacks of papers. Both the notes and the shirt fell for the floor a second later, absolutely butchering any sort of organization he had going on.

Sticking out his lip in a pout, Lucas sent Mark a reprimanding look, “hey.”

Mark barely noticed, too busy pointedly tugging at Lucas’ own shirt, “off. Take it _off_ , you big baby.”

“ _Your_ baby though,” Lucas teased, nipping playfully at Mark's jaw.

The younger rolled his eyes in annoyance, though he did little to hide his giggles. Fighting back a coo at the way his boyfriend's face was scrunching up adorably, Lucas leaned back away from Mark and easily stripped out of his own shirt. Tossing it away from the mess of notes on the table, Lucas wasn't able to watch exactly where it landed because Mark wasted no time pouncing forward, sharp little teeth nibbling at Lucas’ collarbones.

Letting out a groan, Lucas shuffled a bit, trying to push his sweatpants off unsuccessfully. After a couple more moments of failure, he ran his hands up Mark’s sides instead, smirking at the shudder he caused.

“Stop that, you know I’m ticklish,” Mark grumbled, detaching from the darkened patch of skin he had been sucking on.

“If you want this to continue, you need to sit up a bit,” Lucas chided instead of answering, letting out a sigh of relief as Mark obligingly sat up on his knees. Shucking off his sweatpants easily, Lucas took a moment to get them off of the ankle they stubbornly stuck to, ignoring the intent look Mark had on him.

It wasn’t ignorable for long, not with the way Mark’s hand curled around his cock, the contrast of his calloused fingertips (a result of too much guitar playing) and his smooth palm having Lucas buck up into his hand. Hissing out a breath, Lucas ran his hands up Mark’s thighs, squeezing harshly because he knew how much his boyfriend liked seeing the bruises the next day.

“Mm, there you go. Good boy.”

Lucas glared up at him, ignoring the blush rushing over his cheeks, and pointedly reached back to grab at Mark’s ass, lifting his thigh as he pulled him forward. Mark gasped at the contact, the tip of his dick peeking out from the waistband of his underwear. Softly rubbing at it with the pad of his thumb, Lucas smiled up at Mark’s blissed out face, “you should take these off.”

“Yeah, okay,” Mark easily agreed, letting go of Lucas’ cock despite the whine he earned in response. Sitting back up on his knees, they both had to endure yet another bout of awkward shuffling before the fabric was being flung over Mark’s shoulder. Lucas pouted as he looked for where they landed, finding them sitting pretty on top of his laptop. Nipping at Mark’s shoulder in revenge, Lucas pulled him forward, feeling Mark’s cock drag against his chest and revelling in the moan his boyfriend buried against his temple.

Smirking victoriously, Lucas opened his mouth, a cocky comment on the tip of his tongue, only for it to be quashed by the whimper he let out when Mark wrapped his hand around his cock once again. He thumbed under the head for a moment, reveling in Lucas’ squirming, before collecting the precum that had been leaking and stroking it down the length, pumping smoothly as he settled down against Lucas’ thighs.

“You’re too good at this,” Lucas protested, stroking down Mark’s sides once again before moving his hands back to groping at his thighs.

Mark let out a hum, too busy sucking another hickey next to the one he had left on Lucas’ collarbones. It was only after he was satisfied with it that he moved to answer, lips spit slicked as he met Lucas’ half-lidded gaze, “and who’s fault is that? I have a lot of practice.”

“Like you’re not as horny as I am,” Lucas complained, before being silenced by a filthy kiss.

There wasn’t a lot of talking after that, the living room filled with whines and barely stifled moans instead. The slick sounds of Mark’s hand moving, the quiet scolding he let out whenever Lucas’ hips thrusted up and upset his balance. Lucas did his best to return the favor, hands moving and leaving behind the tiny bruises he knew Mark loved, keeping his hands away from his boyfriend’s dick after he had been smacked away a handful of times. He didn’t completely catch the reason why, his mind hazy with pleasure, but all it took was hearing Mark say, “I want to cum on your cock,” and  Lucas was whining, hips stuttering up despite the glare Mark shot him, “I’m gonna cum.”

“You better not,” Mark muttered, voice low with disapproval, “I’ve been thinking about getting fucked since I’ve left for class, so you better not disappoint me.”

And because Lucas’ body hated him and liked getting him in trouble (though, usually it was due to stumbling around and breaking shit), that’s all it took for him to cum, because apparently he liked disobeying Mark’s orders. Or maybe it was just because it was being ordered around in the first place. Who knew? Either way, what he _did_ know was that he was in trouble.

Mark stared at the mess coating his hand for a second, as all movement ceased and his eyes narrowed, before looking down at Lucas, “really?”

Lucas pouted up at him, trying to catch his breath as he whined, “I told you I was about to cum.”

“And I told you _not_ to,” Mark shot back, his words making Lucas’ stomach clench with a barely quenched heat, “clean it up.”

“Huh?” Lucas stared uncomprehendingly for a moment until Mark light shook his hand, his mouth a flat line and his eyebrows raised, and Lucas’ brain finally clicked, “oh. Okay.”

Wrapping a hand around Mark’s small wrist - but really, any part of Mark was small in Lucas’ hands - he wasted no time in bringing his palm up to his mouth, easily licking up the mess. It was bitter, of course, because he always forgot to watch his diet when his exams were coming up. Which reminded him about the essay he still had to complete, and the numerous tests he would be forced to complete in a months time, but it wasn’t time for those thoughts. No, instead he focused on the two fingers he had sucked into his mouth, tongue lapping up any of the mess he had missed.

Mark watched him, annoyance still present on his features, pressing his fingers further into Lucas’ mouth before he was practically gagging on them. It was when he was actually gagging that he realized Mark was punishing him, a cold look in his eyes, and Lucas whimpered in apology, looking up at his boyfriend pitifully even as he dutifully continued sucking. There were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, and he blinked them back stubbornly, refusing to cry. Mark would probably be ecstatic if he did, because his boyfriend had a few kinks he only relented to sometimes.

Today wasn’t one of those days, because Mark eventually relented, pulling his hand back and wiping the excess saliva against Lucas’ bicep despite the frown he got in response.

“Are you good or should I go jack off in the shower?” Mark questioned, and it was then that Lucas got his act back together, blinking to clear his bleary eyes and looking down at Mark’s hard cock. It was weeping pitifully, and Lucas winced in sympathy even as he moved to grip Mark’s hips, easily manhandling him until he was sitting on the couch cushions.

“You’re the one who wouldn’t let me touch you,” Lucas pointed out, busy pushing the coffee table further away to give him room so he could sink to his knees.

“Because I wanted to get _fucked_ , you idiot!” Mark griped, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. Lucas pouted up at him, leaning up so that he could drop a light kiss on Mark’s pursed lips before settling back.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. Give me like twenty minutes? If you can, anyway.”

“What do you mean if I- _ohh_ ,” Mark cut himself off, slumping back against the couch cushions as Lucas swallowed him down in one smooth movement. His throat protested the action, as it always did, but Lucas didn’t try pulling back. Maybe today _was_ one of those days where he would let Mark reduce him to tears. They’d both enjoy it in the long run, even if Lucas’ throat would be sore for a few hours.

Decision made, Lucas pulled off immediately, interrupting the protests Mark immediately let out, “fuck my mouth?”

Mark went quiet, eyebrows furrowing as he stared down at Lucas and thread a hand through his hair. A second later he was nodding, his other hand cupping his cheek and his thumb rubbing at the side of his mouth, “alright, baby.”

Sending him a goofy smile, Lucas wasted no time in sucking him back down and trying his best to relax his throat. It wasn’t the best at it, and it was easily noticeable when he gagged only a few thrusts in. Mark didn’t stop though, they had done this too many times for him to get panicked at the first sign of Lucas gagging. He just kept going, both hands threaded in Lucas’ hair and pulling him down onto Mark’s cock. Tears were already starting to leak out and Lucas let his eyes flutter closed, giving into the feeling of Mark using him to chase his own pleasure.

It was freeing, in a way, and the pride he felt as Mark’s moans grew more and more wrecked was _so_ rewarding.

It didn’t take long for Mark to notice the tears, hands moving to wipe at the trails as he cooed down at him. Lucas blinked open his eyes, peering up at Mark despite his blurry vision and moaning at how blissed out his boyfriend looked.

That was what did it for Mark, the vibrations rushing down his length as he buried his cock as far down Lucas’ throat as he could and came.

Lucas choked once again, pulling back with a gasp and coughing as the cum went down his throat. The rest of it splattered against his lips and cheeks, only adding to the mess of tears and saliva that had already been coating his face.

He coughed a few more times as Mark slumped back onto the couch, completely spent. Rubbing the back of his hand over his mouth in futility, Lucas stared down at the mess of cum and spit before looking up to catch Mark’s hazy eyes. Smirking slightly, Lucas ran his tongue over the mess, swallowing it down despite the rasp in his throat and laughing at the unamused look Mark shot him.

Kicking lightly at his side, Mark grumbled, “come up here and kiss me, dumbass.”

“I love you too, babe,” Lucas laughed, pushing himself up enough to listen to the command.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all folks! i hope you liked it uwu i've had this wip since jan 4 this year so i'm happy to finally get it done. if you follow me on twitter (which, if you do, im so sorry for all the rts just turn them off for ur own sanity) then you might have seen where my phone deleted a fic that i was half done with and i Screamed. well. that's this fic. AND NOW ITS FINALLY DONE YEET but yeah that's it thank you for reading uwu  
> come talk to me!! pls i'm very lonely  
> [ [twitter](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
